


Cứu với! Cơ thể tụi tui bị tráo rùi!

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: (but it's Steve and Bucky so they're already pretty familiar with each other), Avengers Shenanigans, Awkward Flirting, Bickering, Body Swap, Both their secrets are out now, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky has a secret pejazzle, Comic Book Science, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Having to deal with each other's bodies, Humor, M/M, Mild Angst, Non consensual body swap magic, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Random magical villain of the week, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Shy Steve Rogers, Steve and Bucky are basically a couple but haven't discussed it yet, Steve has a secret tattoo, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Using humor in awkward situations, battle husbands
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: Một tên pháp sư cho Bucky và Steve ăn chưởng và cuối cùng cả hai bị hoán đổi cơ thể cho nhau.Tiếp theo là các màn gây lộn đầy quê độ.





	Cứu với! Cơ thể tụi tui bị tráo rùi!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/gifts).
  * A translation of [Help, We've Been Body Swapped!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090805) by [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87). 



_Người ta bảo rằng, nếu bạn gặp bản thân mình ngoài đường, bạn sẽ không nhận ra khuôn mặt của chính bạn, bởi lẽ ý niệm trong đầu bạn về hình dạng khuôn mặt bạn thực chất khác xa so với thực tế._

 

~~

 

Câu chuyện bắt đầu vào một ngày thứ ba bình thường, có tên xấu xa nọ khiến Biệt đội Avengers phải bay tới những rặng núi mù sương ở Canada để triệt hạ.

Họ dồn tên xấu xa vào một góc rừng, và xem chừng nhiệm vụ có vẻ dễ như ăn kẹo. Thế rồi đột nhiên hắn ta bắt đầu bắn phép thuật tung tóe, đánh trúng mọi người với những chùm tia đầy màu sắc.

Steve, tên đần to xác, cố nhoài người ra chắn trước Bucky để bảo vệ cậu bằng khiên. Bucky đã đoán ra cậu sẽ là đứa tiếp theo bị nhắm bắn, và cậu thà ăn đất còn hơn là để Steve bị dính chưởng cùng mình.

Cậu vươn cánh tay kim loại ra để đẩy Steve khỏi vòng nguy hiểm, ngay khi chùm tia chớp ánh hồng giật cậu đùng đùng và cả thế giới của Bucky bừng sáng chói lòa. Tia chớp lan theo cánh tay cậu truyền qua Steve, trước khi ma lực của nó dập cả hai ngã sấp mặt xuống bùn.

Bucky nằm ngửa, choáng váng, chớp mắt nhìn cao xanh. Cậu trông thấy đòn sét đáp trả từ Thor, quật ngã tên pháp sư trước khi hắn biến mất trong làn khói.

Bucky nghiêng mình rên rỉ, ráng đứng dậy.

Bọn họ đã thua trận giao tranh này, trừ khi tên pháp sư khốn kiếp quay trở lại lần nữa.

“Steve,” cậu nhăn nhó, quay sang tìm Steve.

Ngoại trừ việc Steve đang vận đồ đen xì từ đầu đến chân. Steve đang mặc bộ giáp chiến đen của Bucky.

“Cái quái…?” Bucky nghẹn họng, rồi nhìn lại chính mình. Cậu thấy nhục như con cá trục khi thấy mình đang vận bộ đồ màu cờ Mỹ của Captain America với chiếc khiên khoác trên tay.

“Steve, đứng lên đi,” Bucky bảo. “Tên khốn ấy tráo trang phục của chúng ta rồi.”

Bucky bò dậy, quỳ bên cạnh Steve để xem xét anh.

Steve xoay người, nằm ngửa ra với một cái rên rỉ không thành tiếng, và Bucky tròn mắt nhìn anh, táo bón với hình dáng trước mặt.

Đó không phải là Steve, đó là cậu.

Hoặc là, cái người trông giống cậu; tóc nâu dài cùng làn râu cứng lởm chởm, một chiếc mặt nạ đen…

Và một cánh tay kim loại.

“Trời má,” Bucky lầm bầm, nhìn với đôi mắt mở trừng của Steve, à  _của cậu_  chứ.  “Thằng chó tráo cơ thể của chúng ta rồi.”

 

~~

 

“Đừng có sờ mông tớ nữa,” Steve than vãn trong lúc cả hai ngồi kế bên trong chiếc Quinjet.

Nat và Clint đang chở họ quay lại trụ sở.

Bucky nhìn Steve, vẫn thấy kỳ dị khó tả khi khuôn mặt của bản thân đang chòng chọc ngó lại. Gần như nhìn vào gương vậy, một điều mà Bucky vẫn hay tránh né.

“Ai thèm sờ mông cậu,” cậu gắt um lên, “Tớ đang cố chỉnh trang cho thoải mái hiểu chưa. Cái bộ đồ dị hợm này của cậu bó chằng bó chít.”

Steve tiếp tục nheo mày nhìn cậu. “Đâu có.”

“Có đấy,” Bucky cãi lại, nhúc nhắc chiếc mông của cậu- của Steve- trên ghế để thoải mái hơn. “Mông cậu lép ghê á, Rogers ạ. Cậu phải tăng cân ngay đi, độn tí thịt vào.”

Bucky đang giỡn chơi, nhưng khi cậu nhìn lên thì Steve vẫn đang chòng chọc trông lại cậu.

“Đừng có cau mày nữa được không hả? Cậu sẽ khiến tớ có nếp nhăn đấy.”

Cái cau mày càng lúc càng căng đét, “Lúc nào cậu chả cau mày.”

Bucky khịt mũi.  “Đâu có.”

“Có đấy.” Steve bĩu môi và đứng dậy, bước đến buồng lái.

Bucky nhìn anh bỏ đi, bởi vì, đấy là mông của cậu mà ha. Cậu thích thì cậu nhìn thôi.

Và thực ra cặp mông cậu trông cũng hơi bị ngon lành trong cái quần đen ấy ghê, bởi mông Bucky cũng căng mẩy phết, cảm ơn nhiều nha.

Steve quay trở lại với một chiếc gương nhỏ.

_Ui chà bắt đầu rồi đây_ , Bucky nghĩ, nhìn Steve mở cái gương ra và cau mày trước nó.

“Đây,” Steve quay sang và cau mày với Bucky, “là độ cau mày bình thường của cậu, nói cho mà biết đấy.”

Bucky nhướn một bên mày, ra hiệu cho Steve nói tiếp.

Cái cau mày của Steve ngày một sâu sắc, và anh quay lại với cái gương, tự cau mày với chính mình.

Bucky nhìn anh đầy kinh ngạc. Khuôn mặt trông giống cậu, mà lại không phải cậu.

Dị chết đi được.

“Còn cái này,” Steve quay lại, một cái cau mày đầy cục súc thế chỗ, “là kiểu cau mày cà phê sáng của tao đâu.”

“Tớ chả bao giờ cau mày,” Bucky bình tĩnh đáp, “Chả qua là khuôn mặt bình thường của tớ trông hơi bị nghiêm túc thôi.”

“Một khuôn mặt bình thường cau có,” Steve cãi.

“Cái mặt bình thường của chú em là phải có cau mày, Buck-o ạ,” Clint gọi qua từ buồng lái.

Bucky thở dài. Cậu không thể chờ nổi đến khi mọi người về đến trụ sở, rồi đi kiếm Doctor Strange và hóa giải mấy thứ ma thuật tai quái họ vừa dính phải.

Cậu nhúc nhắc trên ghế lần nữa. Bộ đồ ngu đần của Steve đã khiến cậu bị ngứa, và cái quần lót đang co lên và cọ xát vào chuối của cậu.

Chuối  _của Steve_  chứ.

Tâm trí Bucky bỗng trôi vào miền cực lạc.

_Ôi không._

Cậu đang có chuối của Steve.

“Tớ phải sờ vào cu cậu,” cậu thốt lên, bởi vì chế độ uốn lưỡi bảy lần trước khi nói của cậu không hoạt động vào hôm nay.

“Hả?” Steve lúng túng, nhìn cậu với một cái cau mày bối rối.

Bucky nhíu mày lại, tự hỏi liệu cậu có thực sự trông âu sầu đến thế khi nhíu mày không, hay chỉ là Steve khiến nó trông kinh khủng hơn thôi.

“Khi tớ đi tè đó,” Bucky giải thích, “Tớ sẽ phải sờ vào cu cậu. Và, trừ khi Strange có thể giải quyết mớ bòng bong này thật là nhanh, thì cậu cũng phải sờ cu tớ nữa.”

Đôi mắt Steve trợn to như cái đĩa, và trông suýt thì hài hước, ngoại trừ sự thật là không hề.

“Ối,” anh thốt lên, hẳn là đã nghĩ xong rồi.

“Ừ,” Bucky đáp, liếm liếm môi.

Cậu sẽ báo cho Steve về thứ gần đây cậu đã… _thêm vào người_  kiểu gì bây giờ nhỉ? Hay là câm như hến vậy? Có đỡ kỳ cục hơn tí nào không?

“Này,” cậu mở miệng, “nếu cậu có lỡ để ý thấy-”

“Cứ lờ cái hình xăm đi!” Steve nói toáng lên, làm Bucky im bặt.

“Hả?” cậu hỏi, đồng thanh với Steve, “Để ý cái gì?”

“Hả?” Bucky khựng lại, cố nhịn cười.

Steve có một hình xăm bí mật, và dựa trên cái nhìn chết trôi trên khuôn mặt anh, chắc nó sẽ rất đáng xấu hổ.

“Chắc tớ sẽ nghía thử tí,” Bucky nói, định đứng lên. “Xem xem nó là cái gì.”

Cậu la toáng lên đầy kinh ngạc khi Steve vật cậu xuống sàn chiếc Quinjet.

“Steve à!” Bucky chống cự lại, và cả hai lăn mòng mòng trên sàn. “Tớ  _thực sự_  phải đi tè mà!”  
Trong khoang lái, Clint liếc nhìn Natasha và nhướn một bên mày.

“Tôi không muốn biết gì hết,” Natasha thở dài.

 

~~

 

Sự an toàn và tiện nghi của Tháp Avengers chỉ kéo dài cho đến khi Bucky cần đi tiểu.

Cậu đi vào một phòng, Steve đi vào phòng khác.

Sau đó, họ gặp nhau trong phòng chờ chính, và Bucky quyết định cách tốt nhất để vượt qua sự kì cục kéo dài của bản thân khi tận mắt trông thấy và chạm vào quả chuối vĩ đại của Steve là trêu chọc anh.

Cụ thể là về dòng chữ Celtic đen anh đã xăm trên hông và đùi trên.

Bucky tủm tỉm nhìn anh. “Dòng chữ đó nghĩa là gì vậy?”

Steve trông thật hoảng, dù cái hoảng đó nằm trên gương mặt Bucky, trông vẫn lạ lùng làm sao.

“Có gì đâu,” Steve khăng khăng, và rồi tự cười gian với chính mình. “Thế mấy cái kim cương đính đính là cái gì thế?”

Bucky đỏ mặt, dù cậu đã học cách kiểm soát ngôn ngữ cơ thể thành thần, và cố gắng để trơ mặt. (Thất bại thảm hại.)

“Ôi dào, chỉ là sở thích tầm phào. Tớ nghịch chơi thôi.”

“Một cái [vajazzle](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DLUYO-pU8AALCC7.jpg),” Steve đáp, càng lúc càng cười tợn.

Bucky bật cười, hoàn toàn mất kiểm soát khi Steve nói ra một từ như vậy.

“Thế quái nào mà cậu biết được thể, Rogers?”

“Tớ có lướt mạng,” Steve đáp, ngồi phịch xuống ghế.

“Ồ, ừ, tớ suýt quên.” Bucky đảo mắt, rồi ngồi xuống đầu bên kia chiếc ghế. “Và nó là một cái [ _pejazzle_](http://digitalspyuk.cdnds.net/16/38/320x179/gallery-1474371924-ottavio-pejazzle.jpg),” cậu sửa lại. “Hiển nhiên luôn.”

“Ừ, đúng, hiển nhiên luôn,” Steve đáp, hắng hắng giọng.

Tâm trí Bucky trở lại với hình xăm của Steve, và ngón tay cậu chạm vào hông mình, nơi có nó dưới bộ trang phục.

Một khoảng lặng ngự trị giữa họ, và đột nhiên Bucky tự hỏi liệu Steve có đang nghĩ về Bucky và… cái pejazzle của cậu.

Chắc hổng có đâu, Steve quá trong sáng mà.

Ai lại như Bucky, người có thứ tâm trí chuyên quậy tưng bừng trong máng xối, tự hỏi tại sao Steve lại chọn một chỗ trên hông anh, gần háng nữa, thực sự đấy – để xăm mình, và cậu nhận ra sự gợi cảm của nó.  _Ghê chưa._

“Cậu có từ bao giờ thế?” Bucky hỏi.

Steve nhìn cậu trân trân. Anh đã tháo tấm mặt nạ ra, và Bucky nhận ra mắt anh xanh đến nhường nào.

Mắt mình chứ, cậu tự nhận ra.

“Hình xăm ấy,” Bucky làm rõ. “Trông nó có vẻ cũ rồi.”

“Ồ.” Má Steve đỏ bừng, và trông dáng vẻ đó rất dễ thương. “Không, ừm. Thực ra là hai tháng trước. Nhưng mà do huyết thanh… Tớ phải đi sửa lại. Huyết thanh đào thải lượng mực ra quá.”

“Nên nếu cậu cứ kệ nó đấy, nó sẽ tự nhòe đi mãi mãi à?”

“Chắc vậy.” Steve cựa mình, khoanh tay, hơi vất vả với cánh tay kim loại. Anh thở dài. “Tớ chỉ muốn thử thôi.”

“Trông đẹp phết,” Bucky bảo, trước khi kịp nhận ra mình vừa nói gì. “Ý tớ là, cậu biết đó…”

Steve cười nhăn nhở. “Cảm ơn Buck. Cái pejazzle của cậu trông cũng đẹp ghê.”

Giờ đến lượt Bucky đỏ mặt. “Ừ, cảm ơn.”

“Có cần thiết phải cạo hết lông đi vì nó không?” Steve hỏi.

Bucky túm lấy một cái gối để ném vào đầu Steve.

Steve bắt lấy và cười thật hạnh phúc.

“Cái hình xăm đó có nghĩa gì vậy?” Bucky nài nỉ, khiến Steve bỗng im bặt.

“Chuyện riêng tư.”

“Ỏ, đi mà.”

“Không, Bucky. Riêng tư thật mà.”

Bucky nhìn anh, rồi mang điện thoại ra và ngả người nằm ra ghế. “Chắc tớ phải chụp một tấm hình thôi,” cậu trêu, giả vờ cởi khuy quần.

“Đừng!” Steve hét toáng lên, nhào vào cậu với cái gối trong khi Bucky cười.

~~

 

Một lúc sau Doctor Strange xuất hiện, khẽ nhướn mày nhìn Bucky và Steve một lượt, rồi chậm rãi vung tay.

Bucky cảm thấy chút rần rật, kỳ lạ, nhưng chỉ trong nháy mắt thôi. Xong, cậu đã về đúng cơ thể của mình rồi, với sức nặng từ cánh tay kim loại đầy thân quen mà cậu nhớ nhung.

Cậu sờ lần người mình, xem xem đâu đã vào đấy chưa, rồi quay sang nhòm Steve.

Steve cũng nhìn cậu, cười toe.

“Ổn rồi Buck.”

Bucky mỉm cười với anh. “Ừ, đúng rồi.”

Strange hắng giọng. “Tôi đã khống chế được tên pháp sư, nên các anh sẽ không gặp rắc rối gì với hắn nữa đâu.”

“Cảm ơn, Doctor,” Steve bảo gã.  “Và cảm ơn vì…” Anh ra hiệu giữa mình và Bucky. “Anh biết đấy.”

Khóe môi của Strange khẽ nhếch lên. “Dù sao vài ngày sau câu thần chú cũng sẽ mất tác dụng thôi. Hẹn gặp lại.” Gã xoay vòng tay để rời đi, áo choàng phấp phới trước khi gã bước qua một cánh cổng và biến mất.

Bucky đảo mắt. “Được rồi, bởi vì không ai triệu tập chúng ta ngày hôm nay, tớ đề nghị hai đứa đi tắm rồi ăn trưa.”

Steve mỉm cười. “Ổn đấy.”

 

~~

 

Sau khi thay ra thường phục thoải mái và ăn khẩu phần dành cho siêu chiến binh, họ đi đến phòng khách của Steve và đặt chân lên phía trước TV.

Bởi vì đó là những gì họ thường làm nếu họ có thời gian ở bên nhau và không có tâm trạng ra ngoài tòa tháp.

Bucky từng đùa một lần rằng cả hai giống như cặp vợ chồng son, chỉ để Steve nói với cậu rằng họ đã dành phần lớn thời gian trước chiến tranh tại cùng một nhà với nhau.

Dĩ nhiên. Bucky biết; cậu nhớ đủ để vá chỗ này chỗ kia lại và nhận thức được khoảng thời gian họ  _thực sự_ đã dành bên nhau.

Vấn đề không nằm ở đó. Vấn đề là, tương lai đây rồi, và tương lai thì có điện thoại thông minh và ứng dụng hẹn hò, và rất nhiều người bạn tò mò trong tòa tháp hỏi họ những câu như là, lần cuối mấy đứa đi hẹn hò là bao giờ thế?

Chẳng qua là nhiều lúc Bucky cũng thấy khá lo lắng về chuyện đó. Như kiểu cậu phải có một lý do để dành quá nhiều thời gian cạnh Steve vậy, vì nếu không…

Nếu không miệng đời sẽ bàn tán, hoặc Steve sẽ nghi ngại. Và sự ủi an duy nhất trong đời Bucky sẽ trượt khỏi tầm tay lần nữa.

Cậu ngồi ở đầu bên kia chiếc ghế, mở nắp một chai bia, bởi vì kệ mẹ nó, cậu muốn uống.

Steve đang vẽ cái gì đó trên tablet của anh, ngồi ở đầu còn lại của ghế với một khoảng trống khá lớn giữa cả hai.

Bucky cố tỏ ra tinh tế khi nhìn Steve vẽ, nhưng sau đó mắt cậu cứ dính vào chỗ đó trên hông Steve, nơi có hình xăm.

Cậu mở miệng ra định hỏi, nhưng lại sợ khẩu nghiệp, nên thôi.

Cậu ngậm miệng lại và cố xem TV.

Cố gắng, thất bại, vì mắt cứ đảo về phía Steve, cho tới khi Steve lên tiếng, “Cái gì thế?”

“Hả?” Bucky nói, ngây thơ vô số tội vì muốn câu giờ.

“Trông cậu như muốn nói gì ấy.”

“Mặt tớ nó thế,” Bucky đùa.

Steve cười, nhưng không tin. Anh tắt tablet đi và quay người đối diện Bucky. “Thôi nào, Barnes. Sao vậy?”

“Chỉ là tớ…” Bucky vừa lắc lắc chai bia vừa lẩm bẩm, “Tò mò nó có ý nghĩa gì thôi.”

“Hình xăm à?” Steve đoán.

Bucky gật đầu, nhìn xuống chai bia. “Cậu không phải tiết lộ cho tớ đâu, chả qua tớ…”

“Tớ sẽ tiết lộ cho cậu,” Steve đáp, “nếu cậu tiết lộ cho tớ về… cái gì gì của cậu đấy.  Chuối pha lê ấy.”

Bucky phì cười. Cậu biết Steve đang trêu mình; tất cả những gì Bucky đã làm là cạo lông mu, sau đó đính những viên pha lê màu đỏ, trắng và xanh vào vùng bụng dưới của cậu thành hình chiếc khiên Captain America, vì vậy cái thiết kế nằm ở ngay trên chuối của cậu.

Và cũng chỉ là tạm thời thôi. Ít nhất Bucky cũng hy vọng thế.

“Tớ đang tham gia chương trình… Ờm, trị liệu bằng mùi hương,” Bucky đỏ mặt thừa nhận. “Và cô trị liệu viên xinh đẹp tốt tính lắm, cổ bảo tớ về mấy cái trò đính pha lê này và cho tớ xem mẫu thiết kế. Tớ trông thấy cái khiên xong thì tớ cũng chả biết nữa. Tớ cười, cổ trông thấy, thế là cổ chèo kéo tớ thôi.”

“Cổ chèo kéo cậu,” Steve nhại lại.

Bucky nhún vai. “Chỉ là tạm thời thôi. Cho vui.” Cậu uống nốt đến giọt bia cuối cùng và đặt chai rỗng lên bàn trước khi quay sang Steve, khoanh tay lại đầy quyết tâm. “Tớ kể cậu rồi đấy. Giờ đến lượt cậu.”

Steve hít vào thật sâu, một cái nhìn xa xăm trong mắt anh. “Tớ chỉ muốn có cái gì đó cho riêng mình, một thứ kín đáo…”

“Ui Steve, nếu cậu không muốn kể ra thì-”

“Tớ  _đang_  kể rồi, Barnes,” Steve đáp, một nụ cười khô cứng trên môi anh. “Tớ mang nó dịch sang tiếng Ai Len để xăm, nhưng đó là câu cậu đã nói với tớ rất nhiều. Nhớ không, từ hồi xưa ấy.”

“Ồ.” Bucky thấy mặt mình nóng bừng lên, và cậu đùa, “Có phải là câu, Steve ơi đi đổ rác đi mậy không?”

Steve bật cười, đầu anh ngả về phía sau trong lúc anh ngặt nghẽo.

Thấy Steve cười, Bucky cũng vui lây, và thoải mái hơn chút.

“Sao tớ lại xăm cái câu đó được nhỉ?” Steve đáp, gạt nước mắt đi.

“Thì, lúc nào cũng phải nhắc cậu mới nhớ được,” Bucky chọc. “Cậu cẩu thả bỏ xừ, Rogers ạ. Thực ra cậu nên xăm lên mu bàn tay, hoặc tốt hơn hết í, xăm lên trán luôn cho khỏi quên.”

Steve lôi gối ra ném cậu, và Bucky cười khúc khích khi cậu chặn nó lại.

“Im đi Barnes.” Steve ngồi thụp xuống, ôm lấy chiếc gối vào ngực. “Cậu biết câu đó mà.”

Bucky nuốt khan, và nhìn đống gối giữa họ.

Cậu á khẩu, cơn lo lắng đã chiến thắng, nhưng cậu vẫn gật đầu.

Khoảng lặng giãn dài, và rồi Steve nhấc cánh tay lên tựa một lời mời vô hình.

Bucky trượt qua chiếc ghế dài, nghiêng người về phía anh, tựa đầu vào khuôn ngực lớn của Steve.

Cánh tay Steve đặt trên vai cậu, kéo cậu lại gần hơn, và Bucky thở ra khi cậu nhắm mắt lại.

 

_Tớ sẽ bên cậu tới cùng trời cuối đất._

 


End file.
